Unexpecting the Expected
by crimsonkira
Summary: In a world where technology has taken over and everybody's got at least one portable device on them all day, social media changes the lives of every young adult who falls short of being a socially inept hermit. Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are just two of its unsuspecting victims. .:semi-AU!SasuHina:.
1. prologue

**disclaimer** i don't own naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

**prologue**

He didn't play much of a role in her life at the time. She only knew him as Naruto's best friend from out of town – nothing more, nothing less.

Nine-year-old Hinata sighed as she doodled absentmindedly on the corner of her notebook. _Uzumaki Hinata. _Yes, she had a crush on her blonde friend. She didn't even know how it started. Was it those bright blue eyes so full of the energy and life her family members lacked? Or that unbreakable will that seemed to reach out to even the meekest of girls such as she? Maybe that never-ending charisma of his?

It didn't help that their dads were.. friends of sorts, if having to meet each other because of their positions as Hokage and clan leader counted as a friendship. The point was, their families were involved, and so too were the children. Naruto had been her friend since kindergarten – it wasn't a surprise she'd eventually develop a crush. He was the sun, and she just happened to be attracted towards the sun.

And the fact was… there were rumours he liked her too.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out as the last school bell rang. Said girl turned around to see her best guy friend running towards her. "_Ne, _let's hurry today! _Okaa-chan _said she'll have a surprise waiting for us!"

Hinata fumbled with the books in her bag before chasing after her friend. She had quite the busy family, so she always went home with Naruto as they were practically next-door neighbours. The girl hurriedly weaved through the masses, making sure to keep an eye on Naruto. When she finally reached the car, she discovered what their little surprise was through the rolled down windows.

"SASUKE!" Naruto all but screamed out to the heavens as he flung the car door open. He was greeted by the annoyed face of one Sasuke Uchiha, the legendary boy who Naruto always spoke of in both the disdain and admiration that you could only find in their strange brand of friendship.

"Naruto…" his mother mock-seethed from the driver's seat, warning him to get in and behave already. Hinata could almost feel the anger waves radiating. Taking Naruto's sitting in the backseat as a cue, she opened the car door to sit in the front, politely greeting Kushina as she did so.

It turned out that Sasuke had moved from the Cloud Village to the Leaf and so, would be attending Konoha Primary the next year, much to Naruto's joy. And the reason he was currently in the same car as them? "Oh… Mikoto-san just told me to take care of him today, send him sightseeing and meeting his friends and all," Kushina had all but cheerfully explained.

Hinata was a little disappointed, if she were to be honest. This guy decided to just randomly drop in and steal a little of her time with Naruto away… She tuned out the rest of the conversation until she was dropped home. Let the bromance bloom a little, she supposed. He'll only be here for today.

Naruto's friend didn't cross her mind for a long time afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note <strong>

oh god, someone stop me from starting fanfics. pls. idek anymore. - sobbing -


	2. (un)social media

**disclaimer **i don't own naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

**chapter one – (un)social media**

Harsh sun, hot winds, dry air – this was the arid climate of one such Sand Village which Hyuga Hiashi, Hikari, Hinata and Hanabi were currently on vacation in. The Leaf villagers were not used to extreme climates, and were rather sensitive to the sun due to their fair skin, but that didn't stop them from entering and staying in the village situated in the bloody desert because of two factors: Hiashi had some business to attend to and most buildings had the blessed invention of the air-conditioner, so Hikari had deemed it okay.

"It's okay," the mother said. "We'll be fine," she said. Well… mother knows best.

So now they were stuck in a fancy hotel in a fancy bedroom, Hinata and Hanabi on separate single beds on their phone and laptop respectively. Their mother was cooking while their father was out in some hoity toity meeting with the Kazekage and some other official what-nots. So Hinata did what any other teenager who had recently signed up for Instagram did – took pictures of her surroundings, in particular the Sand village skyline.

"_Ne, _Hanabi, follow me pleeeease," Hinata pleaded her younger sister as she decided on the caption to her filtered image, backspacing and re-typing every few seconds indecisively. Hanabi gave a non-committal 'hn' as she continued some TV series on her Macbook. Not that Hinata paid attention to her response anyway. She was agonising over what tags to put, being the social media noob she was.

Eventually the photo was uploaded, and almost instantly she received three notifications telling her that so-and-so liked the picture. She beamed, so glad it was well-liked by her peers and acquaintances, then moved on to reading her book as she waited for the likes to roll in.

An hour later, Hanabi logged into her Instagram to follow her sister and like her photos when a certain comment caught her eye.

_**uchiha.s **__we're in the same city and yet, my view isn't as good as yours._

Immediately she choked, checked the commentor's identity, and hyperventilated for a few more minutes. "_Onee-sama!" _she exclaimed. "Check your Insta!"

Hinata reached for her phone in a hurry, expecting a like and a comment and maybe a request to hang out and date and maybe even marry from Naruto, only to slump her shoulders in disappointment when it wasn't so. "Uchiha … Sasuke-kun?" she wondered aloud. A brief image of a scowling young Sasuke in Naruto's mum's car flashed in her mind, before disappearing once more. 'How very interesting…' she pondered as she read over his comment. 'I've always wondered what it would be like to talk to him.' So she did.

_**hyxgahinata **__ uchiha.s what a shame, maybe next time :)_

Hanabi sighed as she scrolled down her news feed. She dearly hoped her sister wouldn't get in trouble by their dad or cousin for talking to boys, much less an Uchiha, online. Dearly. (And don't even get started on the fangirls…)

* * *

><p>Her instincts were definitely right when they told her to just go and get a life online. Instagram meant she could sta- see what Naruto was up to, maybe get to talk to him again, and also meet new friends! Sasuke was a definite example of that secondary goal. With his real-life customary silence, or so his reputation foretold, it was hard to imagine he commented and briefly conversed with her over the last two days let alone even had an account. Maybe it was just because they were currently sharing the experience of having a vacation in the Sand.<p>

So Hinata decided she would take a step further with this friendship thing. It was risky, oh yes, asking for Sasuke's kik on her quite-visible-to-everybody post, especially because she had her father and Neji to swat away any guys who even dared to look at her, but perhaps it could be worth it. 'He seems like he would be a good friend anyway… He's Naruto-kun's friend after all,' she reassured herself before pressing the 'send' button.

_**hyxgahinata **__ uchiha.s btw, do you have kik?_

A response came only three minutes later.

_**uchiha.s **__of course i do. it's s_uchiha_

She felt silly then. Of course he had a kik, who didn't these days? She needed to be on top of things, dammit! But she felt her heart leap in her throat. This was her chance, and she would gladly take it! It was time for her to expand her social circle, one person at a time, starting with Sasuke.

_**Hinata Hyuga **__hi_

"Hinata?" her mother suddenly called. "Are you ready yet? We'll be late for lunch and your father won't be pleased. This restaurant is very hard to get a booking for only a day in advance."

Hinata internally groaned in disappointment. Hanabi eyed her in pity. Guess her social life had to wait.

* * *

><p>It was about evening when Hinata could check her phone again. She had several notifications , one which came from kik. She opened the instant messaging app to a reply from her new friend.<p>

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__hello._

The heiress smiled, but then frowned a second later. How was she supposed to continue the conversation now? Ah, that's right…

_**Hinata Hyuga **__ah, sorry for the late reply. i had to go out with my family._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__how long have you been in Suna for?_

She wasn't expecting an almost instantaneous reply.

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__two weeks. you?_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__oh, just a few days. it's much hotter than the Leaf, isn't it?_

Thus began the little online friendship between Hinata and Sasuke. Both of them didn't put their phones down for a long time after their whole families had gone to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<br>**wow, i'm really surprised i typed up another chapter LOL. now hopefully i can write a third!

thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, liked and favourited! i'm always afraid that i'll disappoint you with my chapters.

and yaass, naruto characters on social media has always been a fave. don't worry though, it won't take over the story. :) also i'll be switching between sasuke and hinata's povs throughout the story (hopefully), so you'll see which pov it's from at the top of the chapter.

see you next watertime! (for you free! lovers out there, if any. including you, sharinganeye272 and bubblearya. :3 )


	3. parental pains

**disclaimer **i don't own naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE<strong>

**chapter two – parental pains**

Sasuke had always thought social media was useless. He didn't _want _attention from acquaintances or cousins he wouldn't talk to in real life – all he needed was himself, his family and possibly Naruto. Possibly. So he really didn't know why he let himself get persuaded by that idiotic blonde to sign up for one.

That was until he realised how powerful these kinds of websites (apps?) could be. He didn't have to make physical contact or awkward small talk with people in order to find out about them or their interests. All he needed to do was tap a 'follow' button and voila. He could comment and like on people's pictures and there would be absolutely no need to continue into an actual conversation. He didn't even have to post pictures himself, and he could control who followed him. It was the perfect way to stalk his peers without compromising himself, and it was wonderful.

… Not that he would do any of those things anyway. To most people. That was until he re-met the angelic heiress of the Hyuga clan through a mutual follow. Hot damn, if her photos had anything to say about what puberty was doing to her.

They'd never talked, but he knew her alright. After all, he did find himself thinking about her and her pretty face more often than he wanted to, and they hadn't even formally met! But she intrigued him. She was a mystery, an enigma, and yet not many seemed to take notice of her despite how much she stood out.

Naruto used to talk about her, back in their primary days. He had a huge crush on her then, and for some reason that had made his heart twinge in what he refused to identify as jealousy. But in the sixth grade, his blonde friend had moved houses and they had also been separated into different classes, with Naruto now being with Sasuke, and unfortunately (fortunately, really) they weren't good enough friends to keep in contact. So Naruto's crush on Hinata faded away, replaced by his new crush on the smartest girl in their class, Haruno Sakura.

Such a temporary thing, crushes were. That's why they were so… well, troublesome, as his classmate Shikamaru would describe it. Never mind the fact that he'd sometimes sneak a glance whenever the princess passed by, or that his heart sometimes sped up when he saw her unexpectedly.

The fact that he could potentially like her had absolutely no part in his impulsive decision to comment on her photo. 'It's just a comment…' he had thought at the time. Well look what that led him to – sharing his kik details with a girl in public and having long-ass conversations with said girl about everything and nothing, important and unimportant. It was unlike him!

Sasuke was cut off from his musing by the sudden vibration of his phone.

_**Hinata Hyuga **__any plans for today?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__not really, but i think my mum wants to go shopping._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__ooh, we're going shopping too! it's such a shame that we're an hour away from each other despite being in the same city. :)_

Sasuke smirked. Indeed it was. He proceeded to type out a response, but it seemed she had gone _afk _for a bit, so he decided to go check his Instagram while he waited. He scrolled through his newsfeed boredly, until he saw a post by one Yamanaka Ino.

_**ino_xx **__happy 15__th__ birthday to one of my best friends hinata-chan! hinata, you're the cutest, kindest girl i've ever come to know and i'm so…_

The Uchiha froze in his spot on the couch, staring at the beginning of the caption and at the filtered selfie, his eyes darting between the two as his mind registered what he had just read. 27th of December… it was Hinata's birthday? He wasn't informed of this! As if on cue, Hinata replied.

_**Hinata Hyuga **__yeah, they say that a lot of things are cheaper here in the sand even though it's the same quality and all_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__hyuga, you didn't tell me it was your birthday._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__oh.. :$ so it is_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__… happy birthday then. guess that makes you the baby of the class, huh_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__thank you! :D well at least i'm a cute baby._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__haha just kidding, definitely not cute v.v_

Sasuke unknowingly smiled to himself. Contrary to what she believed, she certainly was very cute. (Why was he not resisting these thoughts?) He decided then. He'd get her something to make up for the fact that he hadn't known it was her birthday. He didn't usually care about birthdays, but… she was a girl. A girl who he also considered a friend. A very good friend.

"Hmm, what are you smiling about, _otouto_?" Sasuke almost jumped and cursed inwardly. How did he not sense Itachi coming? He quickly locked his phone and looked up at his curious brother.

"Nothing," he replied, clutching his device. Unfortunately for him, Itachi had already caught a glimpse of who he was talking to.

"Hyuga, eh? Not bad," he nodded, smirking when he saw a faint trace of pink on Sasuke's cheeks.

"It's not what you think," he retorted. "She's just a friend."

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his mother decided to drop in at that time too. "Do I hear talk of a girlfriend, Sasuke?" she smiled at her youngest. "I hope she's just as pretty or even prettier than me, dear. I don't mean to be superficial but I don't want ugly grandchildren… the fact that she's Hyuga might suffice though, if she doesn't have the looks."

Sasuke almost choked. Itachi chuckled. "I have standards, _okaa-san_! Besides, she's not just any Hyuga, she's the heiress," he said almost defensively. "And we're just friends."

"Touchy," the Uchiha matriarch teased. "Your father will be proud of your taste. Just don't piss anyone off and ruin our family name." She beamed threateningly. "Well anyway, let's go now. Our ride is already outside."

Itachi was already on his way out. "Tell your girlfriend I said 'hi'," he called over his shoulder. Mikoto giggled softly as Sasuke grumbled, texting his byes and Itachi's 'hi' to Hinata as he too walked out. It didn't help that he could feel his neck heating up at the mere thought of Hinata being his.

* * *

><p>Shopping was the worst thing ever, especially when he went shopping with females like his very own mother. He felt horribly out of place in the pinks and whites of all the stores they visited, even with Itachi there. Everywhere he turned there would be young girls and old mothers ogling. He just wanted the trip to be over and done with. Both brothers would've stayed home, but they didn't exactly want their mother to be shopping around a foreign country alone.<p>

Luckily, the store they were in didn't seem as feminine as other jewellery stores Sasuke had been to. There were bracelets, necklaces and watches for guys as well. He wandered off to the opposite side from where his mother had gone, surveying the products, not intending to buy any at all. That was until he caught his eye on a collection of braided leather bracelets.

There was at least one in every colour. The bracelets looked fancy but simple enough at the same time, Sasuke's style. He picked a red one up and inspected it. A lightbulb lit up then – this is what he'd get for Hinata. He'd get her a bracelet! It was a shame he didn't know her favourite colour. 'Then I guess I'll just get her to wear my colours then,' Sasuke smirked to himself.

The lady at the checkout was scanning Mikoto's last item when Sasuke sauntered through and dumped seven bracelets on the counter, two red, two blue, two black and one orange. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Friends," he responded simply to her unasked question. He was generally an asshole but he could be nice when he wanted.

He couldn't decide between red, black or blue, so he got all three for Hinata and for himself, because there was no harm in matching. Nope. And he figured that Naruto would complain his ear off for not getting him any souvenirs (the poor bloke rarely travelled too), so he decided that an orange version of the bracelet wouldn't hurt.

"That's $1120.45," the cashier said monotonously.

"_Nani?! _What?! Sasuke!" Mikoto reprimanded. "Did you forget to check the prices again? Money doesn't grow on trees!" she scolded as she scanned her travel credit card anyway. Sasuke shot her an almost guilty look. _Almost. _He didn't really see the harm in indulging once in a while (all the time). They were rich as frick.

"My great-grandchildren are going to live a peasant's life…" Mikoto sobbed, unaware that the cashier had taken great offence seeing as her parents were peasants. But she was irrelevant. The Uchiha female took out her silk handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes as she walked away to the next store, expecting Sasuke to get the bag and follow.

Sometimes, his mother was so high-class it hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[12.09pm]<strong>_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__ah… hi, itachi-san o_o_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__bye sasuke-kun, have fun!_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__you're so lucky your family is so open…_

_**[4.52pm]**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__and yours isn't?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__ i got you a birthday present._

_**[5.24pm]**_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__:o you shouldn't have!_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__i already bought it. you can't say no._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__thank you so muchh T_T but see, the thing is, i'm actually not allowed to talk to boys…_

_**Hinata Hyuga **__what if my dad or cousin find out about you? they'll kill us both_

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__relax, just say ino or sakura gave it to you._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__alright…_

Wow, the frick kind of family restricts their daughter like that these days? Wasn't that so 15th century? Besides, there was nothing wrong and everything right with dat- befriending an Uchiha. No wonder that girl was so shy, she was so sheltered! 'She's going to rebel someday,' Sasuke predicted as he laid on the couch beside his older brother, who was on his tablet. On TV was a sort of cooking channel which even Mikoto ignored as she typed away on her laptop.

The youngest Uchiha looked around the living room, noting how technology had taken over their lives. He glanced at the shades of red, black, white and blue that were the signature colours of every house they owned in each of the five major villages due to their infinite reaches and frequent travels. His eyes wandered to the front door, where it then proceeded to open wide courtesy of his father. Fugaku looked dead straight at his son, who looked away. That was so creepy, it was like his eyes could predict the movements of others before they even did them! That would be such a great power to have, he mused.

"_Tadaima_," the father said as he stepped into the living room. I'm home. Mikoto looked up and smiled at her husband. "_Okaeri, anata_." Welcome home, dear.

"_Otou-san_," Itachi greeted, "Sasuke has a girlfriend now."

"_Aniki!" _ Sasuke cried out, face palming. His mother laughed unhelpfully.

"Oh?" Fugaku said, raising an eyebrow. He set his bag down and took off his blazer, Mikoto helping him with his tie.

"We're just friends," Sasuke said for what felt like the thousandth time that day. He did not want to discuss his social life with his dad; that was so awkward.

"The Hyuga heiress, Hinata-chan," Mikoto explained cheerfully.

Fugaku's eyebrows raised even further, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He looked at Sasuke with amusement. "How very interesting," he commented vaguely.

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note <strong>

yeah so actually, i wrote this the day after chapter one and i'm very proud of myself. i'm trying to write as much as i can before school starts again because there's no hope then haha. also, i figured out the whole plot of the story and made a brief outline and… it's going to take 30 chapters for me to finish this story. - dies -

this is the exact reason i never finish my stories. the juicy parts just take so long to get to T_T

i love how it's called village hidden in the sand but hinata refers to it as a city xD

is sasuke too ooc (out of character)? i imagine that with his family around he wouldn't be as moody. i dunno though, what do you guys think?

thank you very much on all your reviews, follows and favourites! they mean so much to me x


	4. birthday bash

**disclaimer **i don't own naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

**chapter three – birthday bash**

_"Hinata-sama," seven-year-old Neji began as the two cousins sat together in the backyard, enjoying each other's presence. "Boys are stupid. They are all cheats and liars, they'll do anything to catch the attention of and manipulate girls, and are just generally very bad influences."_

_ Hinata continued to listen to her nii-san with wide eyes as she processed the information for the very first time. Little did she know it would be a lecture that would be repeated to her for the rest of her maiden life._

_ "… and that's why you never get married." Neji finished off, arms crossed, nodding to himself after ten minutes of non-stop ranting. The six-year-old heiress of the Hyuga clan continued to stare at her sworn protector as she fully registered his words. "But, Neji- nii-san… aren't you a boy too?"_

_ Neji looked at his cousin slightly annoyed. "I'm different! I'll always be here to protect you, Hinata-sama. But every other boy won't, so you should stay away from my kind. They're all stupid."_

_ Hinata nodded seriously. "Okay then!" she chirped. "The only boy I'll ever play with is you, Neji-nii-san!" Neji cracked a small smile at her promise. His job as protector was now at least partially fulfilled._

* * *

><p>And what a job he failed. Hinata stared affectionately at the name on her phone and the conversation beneath. Silly Neji. Boys weren't all that bad at all! Of course, she had realised this when she started to hang out with Naruto, but after they broke contact (which very nearly broke her heart), Neji had reinforced those words and she had believed them even more. But now with Sasuke in her life, her opinion of the opposite sex changed once more.<p>

It wasn't only Neji who had told her to stay away from boys though. Her father and mother did too. They only excused her previous friendship with Naruto because it was back when they were little children, but now that they were teenagers, there was bound to be trouble. She didn't see it though, why they would tell her to stay away. Hinata was a good girl, honestly, but everyone had their limits. Even she couldn't be restricted too much or she would snap.

So, she decided, having an online friendship with a boy, even if he did happen to be from rivaling clans/corporations, was really, very harmless. It's not like she would magically fall in love with the guy and suddenly want to go out everyday behind her parents' backs. It was just a harmless friendship.

With all that said, Hinata couldn't deny feeling her heart flutter a little when Sasuke mentioned that he got her a birthday present. It was a very sweet gesture, one that she wouldn't have thought she would have seen a guy like him do. Briefly, she wondered how he would be able to give it to her. School?.. His fangirls would kill her, even if she did have the protection of her family name and her cousin.

The teenager sighed as she locked her phone and rolled over in bed and got up. The air-conditioner was starting to get cold, and she needed to get ready for her birthday dinner. She eyed the pretty blue kimono hanging on her closet door.

* * *

><p>"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi called her cousin over to their side of the table as their parents spoke of some adult matters. The sixteen-year-old rose an eyebrow but said nothing as he complied. Beside her was the birthday girl, whose head was decorated with a pretty blue tiara with the words 'happy birthday!' written on its front.<p>

Hanabi raised her white phone, steadying the camera. Before any of them had time to blink, she pressed the button and three pictures had already been taken. In all of them, Hanabi had three different poses, Hinata's eyes were wide in lack of preparation and Neji was scowling at the camera. "Can you at least tell us what you're going to do before you do it?" the boy requested, the veins around his eyes almost popping in severe annoyance. Hanabi cheekily grinned. It took several tries before they got a proper photo, which was eventually uploaded on Hinata's Instagram.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke Uchiha <strong>__you look pretty good in that kimono, hyuga._

_**Hinata Hyuga **__oh.. :$ thankyou sasuke-kun._

Hinata couldn't keep the smile off her face. Coming home to such a sweet comment from a supposedly bitter person made people do that.

"Sasuke Uchiha liked the photo. Sasuke Uchiha commented 'happy birthday'. What the hell is going on?" Neji asked, a little annoyed, a little intrigued at the strange things he had noticed on the photo he was tagged in. He was in the heiress' room as his family had decided to come over to their hotel to give Hinata her birthday present and also just to hang out. Currently, his hair was being braided by none other than Hanabi.

Hinata had nearly jumped when he mentioned the exact person he didn't know she was texting, thinking she had been caught. She quickly locked her phone as if she would've been caught committing treason, about to defend her friend's actions when she was beaten to it by Hanabi.

"Don't be jealous," the youngest snickered as she yanked extra hard on the hair she was dealing with, resulting in a pissed off 'ow!'. "She can't help it if she's popular."

"He's just being nice," Hinata said almost a little too fondly. If Neji noticed the tone of her voice he didn't say anything.

He sighed. "I just don't want some creep ogling you. You know how teenage boys can be."

"Maybe she _wants _to be ogled at by people like Naruto-nii-san; you don't know her life," Hanabi added in like the twelvie she was, causing her older sister to blush tomato red and sputter indignant responses. She ignored her in favour of continuing. "I bet you ogle at her pictures too, my dear cousin with a cousin-comple-AAHHHH!" she suddenly shrieked as she fell off the bed in hysterical laughter.

Even Hinata moved her eyes away from the phone to the horrifically hilarious view of Neji torturing Hanabi to death by way of tickling. "STOP! NO!" she screamed between gasps of breath as she kicked here and there. The girl sweatdropped. It would be a long night.

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Hinata awoke peacefully. She felt like she had just the right amount of sleep, and so very energised, despite the hellish time she had the previous night. Add that to the fact that it was sunny but not too hot, the heiress felt that today would be her day. Everything would go her way today. She stretched lightly before turning to her bedside table to where her phone lay charging. Her eyes were wide awake, so the brightness of her phone screen had no chance of further ruining her eyesight today! All was definitely great.<p>

But what she saw when she unlocked the screen made sure her eyes stayed more wide awake than any artificial phone lighting could ever have.

_**Naruto Uzumaki has added Hinata Hyuga to the conversation.**_

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

ohhhhh shnap. i apologise for the late update, but hey, that was a pretty short break between chapters compared to what's gonna happen in the future ahahaha -shoves guilt underneath bed-

is the pace the story going at too fast, slow, or just right? personally it's too slow, but that's because i know what'll happen in the future and i just can't waiiiittttt!

[fun fact: i only update when the next chapter is finished.]

thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves y'all.


End file.
